Hidden Agenda
by Infinity 4 3ver
Summary: Serena and Darien are dating in secret, not that big of a deal, but his two lovely sisters Rei and Beryl don't seem to fond of the blonde are sure to bring trouble. Please Read and Review :)
1. Chapter 1

**So, I was bored and figured since I updated two chapters this week for my other story _The Promise Ring _why not write another story, yeah yeah anyways I had free time and this idea popped into my head, so read it, and let me know what you think.**

**This is my take on Serena and Darien relationship only no universe just plain old world w/ a bit of a twist. I mean how hard can it be to keep a relationship hidden from their families especially when Rei and Beryl (Darien's sisters) are not to fond of her. **

**Ages, just so you guys know :)**

**Serena 16 (highschool) (same for Rei Lita Mina Amy)**

**Darien 18 (college)**

**Beryl 21**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SailorMoon **

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

* * *

Giggles poured out of her uncontrollably as her boyfriends large hands grasp her sides, tickling her skin.

"Darien..hahaha...st-stop it." Serena's face couldn't stop the smile spreading across her lovely face, as her boyfriend pouted cutely in his defense.

"Ahh okay.."

_These situations always seemed to happen whenever she would go to the bathroom for a minute, he would wait in the hallway to attack her._

Darien's smile slipped off his face and a darker expression took over his face. He moved forward cornering her to the wall, he slipped an arm behind her small frame, and dipped his lips against hers, tasting her mouth with his tongue before pulling away slightly.

Serena took her chance to let out her breath she been holding in, only to be pulled back into his divine sensation once more. His hands started to travel upward her shirt caressing her, her body became on fire.

Serena's hands pushed him away gently. "Dare we can't, your sisters will be back any second now!" She told him, her face perfectly flushed.

Darien sighed, pushing himself away from Serena and headed to his living room back to the mess of textbooks and papers spread all over where he was supposed to be "tutoring" her.

Serena sighed running her hands through her bangs, attempting to calm her racing heart. As she starts to walk back into the living room her face caught sight of her reflection in the mirror, the sight reddens her face once more, as she attempts to fix her meatballs on top of her head which seems to be more of squash-balls. After fixing her appearance she went back to join Darien in the living room.

"Why do you always kill the mood?" Darien's asked as he looked up from the table tilting his head sideways.

Serena rolled her eyes, "well jeez I don't know, how's about your family coming home and finding out we're dating would you really want that? That's like just throwing one steak at two hungry lions! Your just asking for me to get killed!" Serena yelled throwing her hands up in exaggeration to emphasize her point.

Darien chuckled, "I presume those two lions to be my dear sisters Rei and Beryl?" Lifting his eyebrow in question.

"We'll of course who else would attack me at such a rare time?" Serena asked placing both hands on her hips like a scolding mother, which only caused Darien to laugh harder. Serena pouted, clearly her boyfriend only found amusement in her torture. Darien's placed his hands above hers, and pulled her roughly on top of him.

"Darien! Ahh stop it!" Was Serena's response as he attacked her neck.

"Clearly I would." Darien replied attacking Serena's mouth hungrily.

Suddenly the sound of jiggling Keys could be heard as Serena's became frantic, she threw herself off him and on the floor beside him.

"We're home!" Sang a joyful Beryl walking into the living room with Rei behind her carrying shopping bags.

"Hey." Darien's reply, as Serena let out a week "Hi."

Rei's face peek out from behind her older sister, but then sneered at the sight of the blonde headed bimbo.

"We'll look whose over once again! Meatball head."

"Pyro." Serena snapped back.

Darien stood up and clapped his hands, "we'll I'm hungry what about you guys? Pizza sounds good right about now! What about you meatball head pepperoni?" He asked only to find Serena up with her things packed heading for the door.

_Sometimes it just sucks having to play this fake person, maybe one day it won't be this painful. One day maybe I will be more than just a girlfriend behind closed doors._

"No thank you, my parents are probably waiting for me. Thank you for helping me with my paper." Serena stated promptly, throwing on a tight smile and a wave before Darien could even open his mouth to stop her.

Beryl shook her head, "Surely Darien you think that girl would pick up some good habits. Especially since shes always hanging around you. Guess it can't be helped to still remain an airhead." Ending it with a laugh.

Darien threw in a meek laugh, "hah yeah.."

* * *

So there it was, Don't know if I will continue or not. Ehh Review, comment, anything just let me know what your thoughts were. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay so it's 4 a.m. and I thought what the heck, lets write a short chapter for this new story and see how it goes! **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

The next day Serena was not looking forward to school. The truth of the matter was she happens to attend class with Darien's sister Rei, and her whole crew.

Grabbing her book bag, she headed out the door and on her way to school. Meeting up with her best friend Seyia at the Schools entrance.

"Serennnnnnaa!" Seyia's enthusiastic expression greeted her.

"Seyyyyyiaaa!" They both ran up to each other dramatically, and gave a bear hug, squeezing each other tightly. Pulling away they both let out a little laugh.

Serena turned to him, "Your hugs always make my day better!"

Seyia raised an eyebrow, but threw in a smirk. "Ah of course. Receiving a lovely hug like that from a handsome man like me will make any girl swoon."

Serena giggled behind her hand, laughing at her friends remark. "Ah but of course, but unfortunate they just make me deal with the fact that it's only 8 a.m. and school has yet to begun."

They both walked into their classroom, sitting into their respected seats besides each other.

"Ah yeah there's that too. Why must school begin on this joyous morning when it could have been spent on a beautiful nap!"

Serena nodded her head yes sitting on top of her desk. "I couldn't have said it better myself." As another laugh left her throat.

"To think the first thing to greet my ears early in the morning, is your obnoxious laugh." Rei's said, hands on her hips with a smug smile on her face, as her friends Lita, Mina and Amy laughed along.

Serena rolled her eyes, jumping off her seat, and bowed to her. "Oh why thank you! Your majesty has greeted me with her up most bitchiest attitude. How ever may I repay you?" Serena lifted herself up and glared straight into Rei's eyes.

Rei sneered, and pushed her self past her making sure to bump her shoulder right into hers, as she spitted out, "Skank."

"Whore." Serena spat out back.

Seyia was now holding his stomach, tears leaving his face, as the laugh burst-ed out uncontrollably. "AH AHA! That was officially awesome! I thought she was going to rip off your head!"

Serena shook her head at his antics, but couldn't help but laugh along with him, "Aha I know her eyes were bulging out of her head."

"Now, Now class please be seated!" Miss Haruna said entering the classroom. "There will be a student teacher teaching this classroom, as I observe." She turned to the door waving in someone. "Everyone I will like you to meet your teacher for the next two weeks. Please welcome him kindly."

Serena s mouth dropped in shock, as Seyia turned and whispered in her ear, "So why is your boyfriend standing in front of the class room?"

She clasped her mouth shut as she watched Darien bow, "I would love to know." was her only response as her eyes met his stare.

"My name is Darien Chiba, please take care of me."

* * *

**So please please please please please pretty please write anything! comment review trash anything otherwise I do not know if you readers are enjoying this story or if its just a waste to even write! LETTME KNOW! thank you :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

What Serena couldn't stand in this world were fan girls, but it seemed like in this class the boys were swooning also even if it was just based on her boyfriends coolness aurora that had spread like wildfire. Turning to her friend Seyia she covered her mouth as she held in a giggle. The idiot was out cold on the desk with his book up covering his face. She rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to the front of the class. Now she may not be a top notch student but her grades were as average, although she played the dumb-innocent blonde act so no one would figure it out. How was she supposed to keep up her facade for two weeks with him there teaching everyday, she could barely hide the fact when she goes over for her 'tutoring'. She lifted her eyes up at the lesson, attempting to pay attention, meet his eyes for a second 'ba-dump' quickly adverting her gaze as her skin flushed a light red.

'Why did he have to be so good looking?' Was the thought in her head, but as the bell rang for lunch, she ran out of that room as quickly as possibly.

Rei's eyes gazed toward the blonde, 'Well that's weird.'

Rei grabbed her books and strutted to the front of the room to where girls huddled her bewildered brother.

"Er-herm" she cleared her throat making the students shuffle away, and out of the classroom.

Darien looked up and sighed relieved. "My head was spinning, I guess I did a good job today seeing as everyone loved me." Darien's said, Rei a hug, squeezing her tightly.

"Darien! Are you trying to kill me?!" Lashed out Rei.

His faced scrunched up in thought, "Well seeing as your still breathing, and talking in front of me I didn't try hard enough."

Earning a punch in the shoulder. "Jerk!"

"Ah-aha." He continued to laugh.

Rolling her eyes at his ridiculous behavior " seriously stop, your going to ruin my reputation" Rei said crossing her arms, clearly annoyed.

"Ah and that would be stand off I'm a total white punk ass bitch don't fuck with me reputation?" Darien said ending with a smirk.

Rei was fuming, her arms now at her sides shaking in rage.

"Relax I'm just joking."

Rei sighed, "Anyways, what did you manage to do to blondie?"

Darien's eyebrow rose in question.

"Meatball head? You know your favorite blonde ever! What did you do to make her run off like that?"

"Ah what is that there, do you have soft spot for the meatball head?" He said patting her on the head.

Slapping his hand away, "What am I a dog?"

"What does it concern you anyways? You hate the girl?"

Puffing out in annoyance, "Ugh whatever, I guess I will just abuse her some more, and get it out of her myself." Rei said ending with a smirk she turned around and walked out of the classroom waving her hand, her crew joined her at the door.

Shaking his head, "Sometimes I wonder how we are related?"

* * *

Serena went over to her locker throwing her books in there, she put her head inside the locker and let out a small scream!

"Ahh so lunch?" Said Seyia, as a bead of sweat fell from his face seeing the enraged girl.

Serena pulled her head out an slammed her locker shut. Brushing past Seyia she continued her way down the hallway.

"I will take that as a yes...ahh Sere wait up!" Said Seyia running behind her.

Serena stopped causing him to crash into her.

"Dammit Seyia why are you running in the first place ugh." Holding her head in pain.

"Sorry Sere!." Seyia said pulling her in a bear hug, "Are you okay?"

Seeing his puppy dog expression on, she shook her head and let out a giggle, "Yes, yes my dear I am perfectly fine. Let's go get some lunch."

Seyia put his arm around her, guarding her down the hallway, "Excuse me everyone, injured friend here, who needs food A.S.A.P!"

Serena just continued to laugh, of course Seyia made the day more bearable.

Suddenly a hand pulled her arm as another hand covered her mouth and pulled her in a classroom.

Seyia scratched his head, turning around in circles, "Serena? Huh? To the Lunch room!"

Serena pulled the hand away, and turned around only to be faced with...

* * *

**Thank you everyone, who has reviewed this story so far, and to everyone following it. Well I truly have no sense of direction for this story, so lets see where it goes. I hoped you enjoy this chapter, and I working on trying to make them a bit more longer than usual. Please comment, review down below :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Serena turned around and was faced with none other than Darien, who seemed to smirk so hard, he face would freeze like that any second,

Sending a nice punch in the arm, she earned a wince. 'Damn for such a tiny girl, she sure packs a punch.'

Serena grunted, "How could you do this?!"

Darien rubbed his arm, trying to soothe the pain, "Do what?" Was his innocent response.

"I suspect that if you do not want that bruise to turn a nice shade of purple, you tell me what the hell your doing here. Teaching none the less."

Darien couldn't help how to think how sexy his girlfriend was at the moment, the way her faced formed a pout with those perfect lips of hers, how her eyebrows furred together, and she stood there with her hands on her hips. He let out a low whistle, earning a punch in the same spot again, which pulled him out of his daydream.

"Darien stop drooling! Get your head out of the gutter, are you even paying attention to what I'm even saying?" Her beautiful blue eyes questioned.

"Babe how was I supposed to tell you, you ran out of the house the other day, and not only that you shut off your phone, clearly I did something to piss you off, who knows what that was about. If you keep running away how am I supposed to talk to you?" Darien said.

"So now it's my fault?"

_These fights happened all the time. So pointless, but I think I secretly enjoyed him getting angry or annoyed at me. Masochist much?_

"Bunny, even if I would have told you before hand, you probably would still be tense and agitated the first day anyways." He reasoned.

Serena sighed, not being able to stay mad at him, she was never able to, but the man was dressed up in black slacks, with a grey button up, and a midnight blue blazer, she couldn't help but enjoy her view.

"Like what you see?" Was Darien's teasing voice, as he placed both hands against the wall behind the desk trapping her there, as her gaze sunk into his, slowly submerging into a daze.

"Very much." Serena's voice hushed out.

Darien closed the distance between them, his lips moving against her own. Slipping his tongue out, he licked her lips begging for her entrance. Serena opened her mouth slowly, allowing herself to be devoured in his sweet taste.

Serena pulled away but kept their lips millimeters apart, "Dar, what if someone see's us?"

He kissed her once more, allowing the kiss to deepen once more before he pulled away sightly placing his forehead against hers. "So what?"

"Mr. Chiba, such a naughty Sensei. What would happen if that said person happens to be your darling sister Rei?" Pulling apart from each other, they were faced with hell itself, Rei.

Serena couldn't help but allow the groan to escape her throat, "Jeez we lasted what a half a day at school, now what?" She whispered into his ear, as he pulled her off the desk, and beside her.

Darien gave his sister a cool look, "Rei."

"Darien, Meatball-head."

"Pyro." Serena couldn't help say, force of habit.

"So you guys are dating, aw how lovely, you know I really wonder how our darling sister Beryl would react if she found out you were dating the blonde headed bimbo?" Rei said arms crossed as she tapped one hand on her chin giving a thoughtful look.

Darien sighed, "What do you want Rei?"

Rei scoffed, "Me? Oh darling brother of mine, I don't want anything."

Darien clucked his teeth, which didn't go unnoticed by Serena who immediately grabbed his hand to reassure him.

_When ever Rei was around, all it seemed was that trouble followed her._

"Rei, what can I do for you?" Serena said.

"Ah well, well, well, seems as if your not such a airhead after all. How about in exchange for me keeping my mouth shut, like the great sister I am..." Rei started walking up to Serena, she placed her hand under her chin and looked her directly in the eyes, "..You my darling have to do what ever I say. Sounds like a deal?"

Darien knew this was definitly a trap, "How about no? How about you just keep your mouth shut and leave my relationship alone?"

Rei smirked, "Oh? I think that this is a great bet no? I mean I am sure mother and father would be more than happy to find out how you rejected Nicole, your suspected fiance, to date a lowly lower class citizen? I mean what every floats your boat. Should I be the one to break the news, or I could have Beryl do it? Or instead would you like to break it to them?" Rei asked, tilting her head.

Darien mouth was clammed tightly, as he squeezed Serena's hand.

Serena knew that it would be chaotic, and probably destroy her boyfriends image if it went down that road.

Sighing she knew what was left to do, "I'll do it."

Rei smirked, "Perfect, well then now that it's settled you two have fun.." She said waving to them, as she skipped to the door she turned once more to face them, "Oh and be sure to keep your ears and eyes on your cell phone, I will be in contact with you when I need you! Bye now!" She blew a kiss and exited the class room.

Darien turned to his girlfriend in horror, "Are you insane, do you know what you just got into?"

Serena slumped against the wall, "A deal with the devil?"

* * *

**So another chapter is up! thank you everyone who reviewed the last chapter!**

**Please give me your comments on what you thought? **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

And so it began, Serena's first day of torture.

Serena was hoping that her boyfriends crazy sister magically didn't have her number, but she did.

The messages of what to do where so stupid, she was ready to collapse in a hole and disappear.

From making sure to carry her books for her, she had to follow Rei around the school like a 'pet.' Yes, she wasn't saying that for her own humor, she was purely using Rei's new found term for herself.

Serena stood in front of her locker, which her best friend Seyia was currently leaning on. "Move."

Seyia smirked, "You were serious about that whole thing with Rei over the phone? I was waiting for you to be like haha gotcha."

Serena shoved him off the locker, as she opened it and proceeded to pack her books for morning classes.

Seyia waved his hand in front of her face, "Um hello, earth to Serena! Are you seriously going to make his sister walk all over you like that? Wheres the head strong girl who would just bitch right back to her, you can't be serious as being one of her minions!"

Serena held off the smile, "Minion?"

"Yes, isn't it perfect term for the Goddess of Hell?"

Serena turned to him, "What do you expect me to do? If Darien's parents, and Beryl knew that he was serious about dating me, do you honestly think they would be okay with that?"

Seyia sighed, "So completely ignore my question, and are you sure that Darien is serious about dating you?"

Serena backed away slightly, offended she slammed the locker and shoved herself hard against him as she walked away.

Seyia slammed his hand on the locker, and ran up next to her. "You can't be seriously mad at me right now?"

Serena scoffed, "Oh really, than I'm not..." Seyia was about to speak, when she stopped five feet away from her lovely new 'master', she turned around and pushed him hard against his chest, "I'm fucking furious. We went through this conversation, we are friends but don't tell me if my relationship is being taking seriously or not. You are the number one playboy in this whole fucking school." Turning around she walked over to a smirking Rei.

"Aw I think you hurt your friends feelings." Rei said, as her and her crew laughed.

Rolling her eyes, "Aw and since when do you care?"

Rei smirked, "Oh I don't, but your life in distress brings me such joy."

Serena let out a small laugh, "Took you long enough to mention it."

Rei gave a small 'hmph' as she handed Serena her school bag, and walked into class.

Serena let out a long sigh, but she pulled on her usually cheery self smile and walked into class, placing Rei's bag beside her, she took her seat and stared in front of the class room, meeting her eyes with Darien's, his look softened for a second giving a look of worry, before he covered it up once more as the rest of the class began to settle in.

* * *

It was finally lunch break, her only time she was free to be alone and away from Rei.

She made her way up to the roof top, sitting against the wall in her favorite spot. She had mentioned to Darien that she was up here, although she wondered if he would be even able to escape from all the other teachers who seemed to adore him.

Her was no longer hungry, frustrated and upset, she couldn't believe the way she had acted towards Seyia, he had always been there for her, and so had she for him, and she just threw him under the bus like a piece of trash.

Feeling a warm hand caress the top of her head, she placed her hand on top, as she lifted her face.

Darien could see the stress written all over her face, sitting down he pulled her up into his arms.

He held her tightly to him, as he kissed the top of her head, "Baby girl, whats bothering you?"

"Your bitch sister, her stupid crew, Seyia." She said into his shirt.

Darien let out a low whistle, "Starting a list I see."

She let out a small giggle, already feeling better just by being in his arms.

Pulling away from his chest she wrapped her arms around his neck, "Well then, I will begin from the top. My new nickname is pet. Your sister wants me to refer her as Master. I am to carry her things and follow her around like a lost puppy. Oh and this doesn't just apply to school, apparently if she calls me out of school I am to be running to her every command. So far, God forbid me from ever saying this again, she has been a very very decent form of human since nothing has been too dramatic. Her crew are a bunch of bimbos, except Amy, who are actually are all quite nice actually..."

"So whats wrong with her crew than?"

"..They are nice! Can you believe that? I was excepting replica versions of your sister, but there normal and actually all friends, and they like your sister! Can you believe that your sister having real friends, with real humans!" Serena exclaimed.

Darien bit back the laugh, for he remembered having a similar expression when he met the girls for the first time also.

Nodding his head, "Yes, it's crazy." He said exasperatedly.

"Right, I don't get it." She said throwing her hands up.

Darien continued to nod his head, biting his tongue, holding in his laugh.

Serena sighed, then looked at his face, noting his expression, she pouted slightly and frowned, "Are you laughing at me?"

Darien quickly shook his head no, but seeing her cute expression, he went into full blown laughter hugging her tightly.

"Darien!" Serena whined, slapping him on the shoulder lightly. "Stop laughing!"

Darien chuckled a bit more, as he calmed himself down he looked at her face, "Ahaha, I'm sorry bunny, but your so adorable sometimes I can't help it." He said giving her a kiss on her cheek.

Serena face went completely red, as she hid herself into his neck, only causing him to hold onto her more tightly.

Darien kissed her forehead once more, "What happened with Seyia?" he asked. It was the question she would have hoped he would have forgotten to ask her.

Serena cuddled into his lap, "He basically said, why are you letting his sister be in control of you, and are you sure Darien is serious about your relationship."

Darien sighed, "Why do I have a feeling that's not everything?"

Serena mimicked him, which earn a tap on her booty. "Sere?"

"Ugh okay. I said to basically but out and your the number on playboy in this school." She said crossing her arms over her chest, "Happy?"

Darien shook his head, "No, he was just being a good friend. I know I also make it harder on you to prove that to him since we don't go around holding hands and kissing in front of everyone because our relationship is not out there. He was neither wrong or right, but you crossed the line to. Just call him up and apologize."

"Your totally okay with him saying all that about you?" Serena said.

"No, but I don't care, because we both believe in what our relationship is. It doesn't matter who says it's serious or not. Serena I love you, and one day hopefully soon I can show everyone how much you mean to me. Especially my parents, and my sisters." Darien said kissing her softly on the lips, and placing his head against hers. "Don't ruin your friendship babe, I know it's going to hard but we'll make it through this okay. Don't make anyone get to you especially my brat of a sister, I'm just a phone call away. So here's my number, call me maybe." Singing out the last part with a high pitched voice.

Serena covered her mouth up, as the giggles poured out, "Aha your such a horrible singer."

Darien let a smile grace his face, "Feeling better?" he asked.

Serena nodded, and hugged him, as all of today's morning stress left her. "Yes thank you."

"You are most welcomed, now how about we eat some lunch before times out." He asked, just as Serena's stomach growled.

"Mind if I join?" ...

* * *

**Yay another chapter up :) are they getting longer? or no?**

**Review, Comment, or simply say Hello :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

_"Mind if I joined?"_

Serena looked up to meet the intruder. Her gaze softened slightly, at his ridiculous puppy dog face.

"Seyia-" She started, "-Listen I'm sorry about before. I over-reacted, and said things I shouldn't have. But it's not right for you to judge my relationship either, I get it your trying to protect me, but I can handle myself too." Serena said.

Seyia sighed, and scratched the back of his neck. "Listen Sere, it's fine. I'm sorry about the way I approached the situation, but I'm not sorry about the things I said. Although I wish sometimes you would listen to me too before you shut me away." Clearing his throat he lowered his gaze to Serena, his best friend, and to her boyfriend, but sorrow welled up in the pit of stomach.

He placed a smile on his face, "You guys always seem to fit well together. Like two puzzle pieces." He let out a small laugh, and a smile glazed Serena's face, he felt his own lips twitching upwards into a true smile. "Once again Sere I am sorry for hurting your feelings, but I guess Darey-boy here is a good guy." He said placing his 100 watt smile on, and patting Darien on the back.

Serena let out a giggle, "Okay, okay, I accept your apology! Do you accept mine?" She said raising a eyebrow in question.

"Of course!" He said plopping down in front of the couple, "I hope you don't mind but I am starved!" As he unwrapped his sandwich and took a huge bite out of it.

"Easy man, your going to choke with the way your going!" Darien said chuckling.

Serena just rolled her eyes and laughed, enjoying this moment. She was glad her two favorite guys were getting along.

* * *

"Meatball head!" Rei yelled from the inside of her room.

"Yes Pyro?" Was Serena's response from the living room, as she continued to do her homework besides Darien.

"Where's the pizza?"

"I just called about ten minutes ago, they won't be here for another half hour."

"Well why didn't you call earlier!" Rei screamed.

Serena slammed her pen down and looked up at the fiery girl, "Well I don't know maybe because a certain Pyro couldn't make up her damn mind on what she wanted to eat!"

"You should know already what I want!"

"I'm not a damn psychic!"

"UGH!" Rei screamed before slamming her bedroom door.

Serena grabbed her pen, and continued to do her homework, mumbling to herself about bitch pyro psychotic woman whose on her damn fucking period.

Darien scratched his head at the scene, and proceeded to read his book.

Rustling of the keys were heard, as the door opened Beryl popped her head through the door.

Rei's door opened, but her face dropped when she saw it was Beryl, "Ugh, it's just you!" She then proceeded to go back into her room.

Beryl sighed as she walked into the living room, "Hello to you too." She sat down and begin to rustle with the mail.

Darien stared at his sister, "Hey are you okay?"

She just shook her head, "Fine, I do have some news though. Mother and Father are holding a Ball, or celebration, whatever you want to call it, and they expect us all to be there."

Serena's ears twitched, trying to concentrate on the task in front of her, finishing up she closed her belongings and placed them away, and turned the television on pretending to not pay attention to the conversation.

Darien groaned, "Ugh seriously, whats going on this time?"

Beryl crossed her legs and leaned back into the sofa. "Apparently they just took over two other companies, and want to hold a party in celebration of the joining of these companies, something like that, and they want to introduce me to the men in hoping I settle down, and get married, since I am apparently going beyond that age."

Darien laughed, "Seriously, did they finally give up on me?"

Beryl's lipped twitched, "I highly doubt it. They did say that our friends are more than welcomed to come, including Blondie over there." She said pointing to Serena, who took this into notice, turned around.

"To where?" Was Serena's question as she tilted her head to the side.

Darien smiled at the cute gesture, which didn't go unnoticed by Beryl.

"To a party my parents are throwing, My parents do expect that if you are coming to bring a date, that includes you Darien." Beryl said.

"Huh?" Darien looked into confusion.

"Mother and father said that in order for them to truly leave you alone, you must finally bring a date, who will be worthy of your future bride, otherwise be prepared to get set up." Beryl ended with a smirk.

"Are you serious?" Darien asked.

Beryl stood up, and threw down an envelope. "There you go."

"Ding, Dong, Ding, Dong."

As Beryl went to go answer the door, Darien's face paled at the letter, which was clearly in his mothers handwriting. The party was said to be in two weeks time, and everything his sister said was true, he threw his head back in anger.

Serena was quiet, not knowing what to do for her boyfriends distress.

Beryl walked back into the living room, still with a eerily smile on her features, "Pizza's here."

* * *

**There you have it.. sorry for the wait :)**

**Please Review! :)**


End file.
